Dumb Race/Transcript
(A bunch of people are at a starting line, Gumball is laughing maniacally) Anais: Gumball? Gumball: (Stops laughing) Yes? Anais: Can you tell us why we're here now? Gumball: You're here to race. As you can see, I've gathered the stupidest characters in Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. Rocky: Word. Gumball: Everyone has to wear a blindfold and run as fast as you can. The characters in Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network gets the furthest, are officially the dumbest. Dad, you'll be the referee. Richard: OK guys, I want a good clean race! Anyone opening their eyes is disqualified. (Everyone puts on blind fold) On your marks, get set, wait for it, go! (Everyone starts running) Oh! (Puts on blindfold) I can't resist the call of dumbness! (Starts running) Gumball: You might have won Dad sis, but I'm not gonna let you win this! Anais: What do you mean, won dad? Tobias: I'm winning, I'm winning! (Accidentally grabs some balloons and floats away) I'm not winning! Rocky: Who's the dumbest? Who's the dumbest? (Patrick runs through barbed wire, and is sliced into pieces) Patrick: (Laughs, then slowly stops) It hurts. Rocky: Who's the dumbest? Who's the dumbest? Who's the dumbest? (Bumps into branch and falls down) I'm Ok. (Richard jumps on Rocky and continues running) Larry: Oh Karen, this is just the perfect day. I was wondering... (Opens a box with a diamond ring inside) Karen: Yes Laurence? carries Larry away Larry: Will you marry me? Richard: running and puts Larry down This is happening so fast! Erm oh, I am not saying no, blindfold definitely not saying no. Sighs But I need to think about this. (Richard walks around the park thinking, and then sits on a bench. Tobias is seen floating away) (Scene changes to Gumball and Anais again) Gumball: You're taking my place at home, and I am taking it back! Anais: Are you kidding Gumball? I just want to be dumb for a day! No one could be dumber than you!(They both stop running) Gumball: Wow! That's a really nice thing to say, I kinda feel awkward now! Anais: Should we just hug? Gumball: Gosh, ya, okay! (They both hug, a few cars passes by them) Gumball: Whoa! That was close! Anais: I think we outdone ourselves! Let's go home! (Marvin runs over Gumball, then Anais) Gumball and Anais: Ow! Ow! Ow! Marvin: Huh? (Accidentally removes blindfold) Oh, the eyes! I blew it! (Tobias is seen floating above the Hospital. The camera changes to see Rocky, Patrick, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Sanjay, Craig, Gumball and Anais laying in hospital beds, sighing) Dr. Butt: (Looks and sounds like Richard's "Butt Puppet") Hello, I'm Dr. Butt! And I'm going to take your temperature- Gumball: (Interrupts) Dad! I can't play "Butt Puppet" right now. Dr. Butt: (Sighs) I was only trying to help. (Dr. Butt walks away and Nicole and Richard walk up to Gumball) Nicole: Ugh... this is all your ''fault, Richard! '''Richard': Well as Referee, I did everything I could to ensure everyone's safety! Nicole: And six kids ended up in the hospital. Richard: Four! Rocky and me are grown up. Rocky: Word. Nicole: And you, Gumball Watterson. That was a very dumb thing to do. Gumball: Aww... Thanks! Nicole: Ugh... And as for you, young lady, I expected more. Anais: Aw mom. I think I don't wanna be dumb anymore. Because it hurts so bad! Richard: And all this is because you guys wanted to be my favorite, when we all know in fact that Darwin is my favorite! (Anais, Nicole and Gumball angrily glare at Richard) Fish! My favorite fish! (Suddenly realizes) Wait a minute... Gumball, Anais, Nicole, and Richard: Where is Darwin? (Back in the park, Cosmo and Darwin are still blindfolded and running in circles around a tree) Cosmo '''and '''Darwin: Did I win yet? Did I win yet? Did I win yet? (Crash into the tree) (Episode Ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts